Making clouds and rain
by SW7KMETPA
Summary: A collection of smut with the Dwarves mainly. May write about some of the other characters if the situation called for it. :) Open to prompts and suggestions, just drop me a PM or review the story so far and i'll write a chapter for ya. :) xxxx
1. Thorin

**Wooh! Guys I had a lot of fun writing the initial chapter for this one and extending it was just entertaining. :) I know writing this kind of this shouldn't be as fun as it was but meh. :) I give you... Thorin. :)**

* * *

Running through the halls and corridors of the palace, I knew I wasn't able to outrun him forever. He trained every single day with Dwalin, whereas I only trained once a week, with Nori. That inspired an idea into my head and I saw my opportunity as I found a dark recess into one of the walls at the end of the corridor where it split into two more walkways, and sprinted into it, pushing my body backwards until I hit the back. Keeping my attention of the path I had come down, I saw him approach the area I was in and held my breath. Thorin stopped running and turned on the spot, presumably wondering which corridor I had gone to and probably how I had managed to get away.

I saw him tense as he muttered, "Hmmm… I wonder where she's got to…!" He stopped turning, still facing away, before he quickly turned to face me, shot out his hand and grabbed the front of my tunic, pulling me out of the hole and before I knew it was pressed against his chest.

As my front hit his body, I lifted my hands up to his chest and ran them up his shirt and around his neck, tantalisingly slowly, pulling a groan from him as my fingers caressed the point just below his ear, where his scar resided. I giggled as I realised that part of his skin was incredibly soft and sensitive, provoking the thought that I could reduce him to nothing if I paid enough attention to that spot. I grinned at the thought and kissed at the skin there. "You caught me." He dropped his shoulders that he had been holding high in his victory and gasped at the contact.

"Y.. Yes I did." He stuttered. After he had gotten over the feeling of my kiss, I saw the change in him immediately as he grinned devilishly at me. "Now I believe you owe me something?" he said as he bent down to press his lips against the tip of my ear, which was also incredibly sensitive, after which, he growled into my ear. "I'm not the only one with those weaknesses remember?"

I pulled away from my husband smiling up at him through my lashes. "I don't know what you're talking about." I said sweetly, slowly backing up away from him. Suddenly I turned and fled through the corridors we had come down previously, faster than before, somehow, but even so I ran and shouting back over my shoulder to the dwarf.

"If you want me, come and get me!" I yelled, hearing my voice ricochet off the walls and carrying to the stunned figure of Thorin. Soon I heard heavy footsteps behind me and I knew he would, most likely, catch up with me quickly I found our chambers within minutes as we hadn't gone very far away and I already knew my way around the palace after only living here a matter of weeks. I slipped in through the door, closing it slowly and making sure it did not make noise while it clicked into the frame, alerting him to my location, and immediately made my way over to the huge bed in the centre of the room and sat down on the edge. Getting my breathing back under control, I closed my eyes slowly and laid back on the covers, pushing my arms above my head to stretch out. Less than a minute later, I heard the soft click of the door opening, making me grin slightly, and the footfalls on the floor, distinctly telling me my new husband had found me, probably having heard the door. Sometimes he hears the lightest of things.

I was moved quickly off the bed by large hands on my waist and pushed against the wall nearest the bed. "Again, I caught you." Thorin growled into my hear as he began kissing his way down my neck, smirking against my skin as he went. "You really shouldn't tease me love. Especially not at night.. when the guards have been dismissed.. the kingdom is asleep.. and we are in our chambers.. Alone."

His sneaky hands undid the laces at the back of my tunic slowly, teasing me, before he pushed the clothing from my body, leaving me bare before my love. I looked up at him and found him grinning seductively at me. I opened my mouth to say 'tease' but was silenced by Thorin's left hand clamping down on my mouth, his right stroking down my belly and his mouth pressing kisses to my breasts. He began to suck and lick around my right nipple, causing me to groan aloud into his hand. The chuckle that came from him rippled through my body, in turn making my groan even louder from the feeling.

Thorin made his way down my body, pressing chaste kisses to every piece of skin he could find as he lowered himself to his knees and took his hand away from my mouth, pulling it down to clamp around my waist and push me back into the wall behind me. Just before he reached my mound, he stopped and looked up at me grinning slyly, no doubt planning trouble.

"Tell me what you want, my dear." He stayed knelt on his knees before me as he kissed my belly and my hips, his hands stroking up my body again to my breasts where he squeezed them both slightly before massaging them softly. His ministrations brought out another groan from my lips as I dropped my head against the wall behind me and I would have fallen to the floor, had Thorin not moved extremely quickly and caught my waist, holding me against the wall once again. I looked down at him and smiled half-heartedly at him.

"Kiss me Thorin, lick me, fuck me. Do it Thorin, I know you want to…" I was again silenced by his mouth pressed against my skin as he began to slide his tongue around my folds while his hand gently massaged my most intimate spot. This caused me to almost scream at the contact immediately. I buried my hand in Thorin's hair and grasped a handful of it, pushing his head away from me. "Thorin…" I choked out.

He looked up at me, before standing up and towering above me. Just that simple movement made me feel weak at the knees, dominated, my thoughts thinking up so many ways to go with this. I went with the easiest. "Fuck me. Please…" he lifted me up before I had finished speaking and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he turned and carried me back to the empty bed and laid me down on the edge. I sat up and leaned forward, pulling at the strings on his trousers, deftly undoing them and pushing them down his legs. His shaft sprang free of its bonds as he let his trousers fall to his feet before he kicked them off with the shoes he was wearing.

Thorin then leaned over me and pressed his length against me, moving, teasing, the skin over my wet folds. He grinned for a moment before pressing his lips to mine and pushing himself into me, driving all the way to the hilt and muffling my screams of pleasure and his own.

Thorin was still for a few moments before he began to thrust into me. His pushing began slow but quickly increased as he began pushing into me hard, earning my moans as he hit my sweet spot every time. He had me seeing stars in no time and before long, I felt my orgasm rapidly building.

"Come for me?" Thorin whispered in my ear. His voice was all I needed and I gladly obeyed his wish and clamped my body down on him before screaming his name loudly into the air. The pressure of my orgasm on his length must have pushed him over the edge as I felt him spill his seed inside me as he slammed his lips against mine in a searing kiss, moaning into my mouth, before he slumped and dropped his head on to my chest and rested while I toyed with the intricate braid I had twisted into his hair at our wedding ceremony only 3 days previous.

I could feel his breath tickling the skin on my belly. It was soft enough to make me tired, and, as I was about to droop and let unconsciousness take me for the night, I heard his tired voice carry through the air.

"I love you, my queen." He whispered against my skin, kissing the very spot he breathed against and resting again. I smiled to myself and replied after a moment.

"I love you too Thorin." I said before I let my body relaxed, knowing that I would be safe in the comforts of Thorin's embrace forever.

* * *

**So there you are. :) Hope you enjoyed it. Drop me a PM or review with your thoughts. :) **

**A.x**


	2. Nori

**WOOH! Chapter 2. :)  
Here you go. Enjoy. :) **

* * *

He was watching me again. It was distracting me so much it was almost impossible for me to get any work done when he was in the room. He had worked here for only a week and had done so much in this line of work and for me, it was impossible to fire him, so I had to let him stay, with no logical reason to get rid of him. However, when he was not working or when he had finished his contracts, he would stand in the exact same spot and watch me while I worked. Not that I didn't mind of course, he was handsome and having to work in such close proximity in the forge during the day in the heat had almost become impossible aswell. He'd done this almost every day and his gaze burned my skin and sent shudders down my spine, not that I was willing to tell him that of course.

"Stop that. I'm working here." I said with my head inches from the table as I continued to plan out my newest design. It was a war axe for the king, contracted that very morning from a messenger. I did not know why King Thror wanted me, of all people, to provide him with a weapon. I already forged the princes, Thorin and Frerin's weapons but I was honoured to be given this contract as it meaznt I would receive a wide load of orders in the next few weeks and was moving up in the ranks of the kingdom.

"Stop what?" he asked, his voice low, lower than usual. This was not normal, it was suspicious, to say the least. What was he up to?

"I know you are watching me." I heard a chuckle from the table he was next to as he adjusted his stance and leaned against the table once again. "Stop. You're distracting me." I looked up from the table to glare at him. This only made him chuckle more. "What? You are, and I have to get this done" I looked back down at the paper I was drawing on, hiding the small smile on my face. He carried on watching me as though he did not notice what he did to me.

"How am I distracting you?" he suddenly spoke, his voice sending ripples of a feeling that shouldn't be there, throughout my body. I shivered at that, quickly hiding my head even closer to my chest. "Cold? It is the temperature of the saunas in here." He cocked an eyebrow at me and smirked. Smug git.

"Nori, please, I have to get this finished." I gathered the papers for the plans, stood up quickly, pulling the papers to my chest and headed for the door. As I passed him, I felt an arm slide around my waist and within seconds, I was twirling, the world spinning so fast I couldn't see a thing. Before I knew what had happened, I pressed flush against Nori's chest, my hands resting on the thin material that covered him. I looked up at him and found him smiling down at me, his eyes fixed on mine. I felt my legs give in under me and strong arms around my waist held me up and pressed against him. I squealed a little as his arms tightened around me in a hug I was not expecting.

Nori just laughed aloud and swept me up into his arms so I was being cradled by my work colleague, the papers I was holding suddenly gone from my hands. He did not move but simply stood, watching me, holding me, smiling.

"You work too much, you know that? You know… the reason I watch you is because I don't have the chance to while I work. Just the thought that you're in the room working near me… I can barely ignore it to work. You fascinate me." He smiled again, making me blush under his gaze. "May I kiss you?" he asked tentatively, lowering his head just a tiny bit towards mine.

I gave a small nod. Nori smiled and then I felt his lips against mine. I immediately noticed something I hadn't before, he smelled of pipeweed and the forest. I smiled against him as all previous hesitation and guilt of kissing him left my mind and I found myself kissing him back hungrily. I could tell he lost his control as well as he began to walk, kissing me with just as much hunger as I him, carrying me through the doorway we were now close to and into the adjacent.

Our kiss did not end, but let me down to the stone flooring and began to fumble with the laces at the front of my leather bodice, quickly undoing those before letting it pool at my feet. He pushed me toward my small bedroom in the corner of the accommodation by kissing me, pressing slightly forward, making me subconsciously walk backwards. His hands roamed over my body, eliciting moans from my lips.

We walked until the backs of my knees hit the bars on my , I left the kiss and his arms and dropped backwards onto the soft sheets. Nori, still fully clothed, was stood at the side of the bed, his eyes roaming over my body, his mouth twitching up at the sides and, as I took the opportunity to look the dwarf over myself, I noticed something.

"Does mister Nori like what he sees?" I said as I sat up and made my way over to the quiet dwarf. As I reached him, my hands started on the thin shirt covering him, which was laced at the front, but I had no trouble from that, slowly pushing it from his shoulders and letting it fall from his back. I had not noticed however, that while I was doing this, Nori (being the sort to use his hands often in his usual line of work) had made easy work of my own thin underclothes. This now left us both almost bare from the waist upwards, as I was wearing a necklace my father gave me on my 79th birthday.

"You have no idea" Nori growled as he pushed me backwards onto the large bed and covered my body with his own, kissing all the right spots between my mouth and my belly button. I almost screamed aloud when he claimed my left breast with his mouth while his right hand massaged the other.

His left hand made its way down to undo the laces at the top of my pants, pushing them down, as his kisses made their way down my body, and off my legs, taking my shoes with them. He threw both of these across the room, out of my reach. He looked back up at me and grinned.

His kisses slowly made their way down before he easily left me a quivering mess as he began kissing between my legs, his tongue flicking out to roughly press against my folds, his hands both caressing the skin on my belly and holding my down on the bed, preventing me from bucking into him. I screamed aloud, not caring enough to think that, if someone was walking past the forge, even at that time, they would hear the noises they both elicited and, most likely, spread the word, earning me suggestive looks for a week.

Nori slowly made his way back up my body, again, kissing as he went, hitting all the same perfect spots as before. Reaching my ear, he whispered "I have been waiting for this for 4 days. I'm not usually this patient" he said as he slowly pushed his length into me, his trousers, I did not know where, ever further with every second, eliciting more groans from himself and making me groan in pleasure.

He suddenly stopped, tensed his body, dropped his head and would not move no matter what I did. "Move, please." I whispered into his ear. I waited for what felt like an eternity for him to move but it did not happen. "Nori, Move!" I shouted.

He suddenly jolted his body as thought he had snapped out of his thoughts and immediately, he began to push in and out of me, slowly at first then speeding up to making the bed rock so it was hitting the wall with every thrust.

It was not long after that, I felt my orgasm quickly building and before I knew it, I screamed out into the emptiness. My scream was cut short as Nori captured my lips with his and held my screams and his own groans as we came simultaneously.

Coming down for our high, I felt Nori's arms give out underneath his body and he dropped his head onto my chest, breathing heavily.

It wasn't long before I heard the soft breathing that was a dead giveaway for a sleeping dwarf. I chuckled, reached to my left and pulled what I could of the covers from the bed over us and let sleep claim me, attempting to hide a smile so wide it was threatening to split my face in two.

* * *

**There we have it! Chapter 2 rewritten and extended. :)  
Hope you liked it. Let me know. :)**

**The next couple will be updated in the next couple of days and I'll update the others within the next 2 weeks i hope. I'm terrible with timings like that. **

**A.x**


	3. Kili

**Kili's chapter everyone! :) Enjoy!. **

* * *

Walking through the woods, I thought about what my family thought of me then. Walking out when I did was not the wisest decision I've ever made but I had to get out of that house. I had made my way to the forest just outside of town and I was sneaking quietly quieter than usual I'm sure, hunting for game as I usually did when I was upset. Not having caught anything yet, I looked around only to find a deer stood, serene and calm, next to a pond. I notched my arrow on my bow and aimed, but just before I could shoot, the deer fell to the ground with an arrow poking out of its eye socket. I slunk backwards and watched as a young man bounded out of the trees towards the dead animal pulling his arrow out of its skull. By the way he ran out with no sense of danger, I knew immediately who it was. Kili.

Sighing, I returned my bow to it's place on my back and put the notched arrow back in its quiver and walked forward, almost to the treeline of the clearing. Kili was kneeling over the creature, no doubt murmuring some 'goodnight sweet prince of the forest' message to the dead animal.

"I know you are there." A voice said suddenly, startling me as I had thought I had not made any noise in the woods so forest. I realised all too slowly it was Kili who had spoken.

I laughed. "I never could sneak by you, even when we were children." I walked forward, slowly, to where he was knelt over the deer and leaned over his shoulder to see what he was doing, if anything, to the deer. He had his head down and was muttering to himself. I grinned to myself over the thought that I knew him so well.

"No. I could always feel you watching me. Your gaze burns my back as though you'd shot an arrow at me, which.." He turned and stood, pushing me back a little. He put his arms around my waist. "I know you'll never do as you'd miss me too much."

"Oh. I don't know about that.." I said as I pressed my hands against his chest and moved them upwards to his jaw but I was stopped as he spun me around so I was facing the trees and dropped his head onto my shoulder, breathing on the skin of my neck.

"Hm? You wouldn't miss me? I'm hurt." He whispered against my ear, causing my legs to buckle but Kili held me up. He chuckled against the skin on the top of my shoulder as he began to press soft kisses on the soft skin on my neck.

My breath hitched and I found myself pressing myself further back into him and resting a little against his chest. "Maybe a bit." I whispered as he made his way up my neck to my super sensitive ears, sucking, gently, on my earlobe. "Oh." I gasped, almost losing it completely from the contact itself.

Kili simply chuckled again. The vibrations rippling through his chest and over my body like waves on a beach. He spun me around quickly again so I was facing him and pressed his lips to mine so quickly I didn't have much to adjust. Even so I found myself kissing him hungrily in return.

Kili's hands moved up my sides and around my back before he deftly loosened the laces at the back of my tunic, half-heartedly laced when I was in a rush to leave the house and did not have time for such tasks. He pulled the fabric over my head, breaking the kiss only as it reached our chins, as only for a second before we were consumed in each other once again. His hands slowly moved to my breasts that he began to massage and squeeze softly eliciting noises I had not made in months. _Sweet Mahal, that feels good_. I thought as he continued.

I slid my bow and quiver from my back and threw them to the ground, not caring all that much where they landed, before reaching down to Kili's middle and undoing the laces holding up his trousers slowly. The moan that came from him was almost enough to break me, but I held on, wanting to savour every single moment of this experience and not wanting such a thing to break my, intense, concentration. I managed to undo the laces very quickly. It seemed he had left his dwellings fairly quickly as well.

Kili shrugged off the cloak he was wearing and let it fall to the ground. It strangely landed flat out and Kili picked me up and lowered me down onto them, covering me from the cold with his body.

"You hunt in your cloak?" I asked with a cocked brow. People don't usually hunt in cloaks as they get in the way when fighting.

Kili sniggered and replied. "Would you rather we do this on the grass?" He mirrored my expression and cocked a brow at me as I shook my head, perfectly content with the comfort of Kili's cloak. "I did not think so." He grinned before kissing me again and again and again. He pushed his trousers down to around his ankles before kicking them off. Where his boots were at that point, I did not know. He slowly teased me by pulling both our underclothes down our legs simultaneously. I kicked mine off fairly quickly before pulling him in for more kisses and leaving him to deal with his own the way he wanted as they were almost at his ankles already.

Kili chuckled and pressed his length against my opening teasingly and warningly before slowly pushing himself in, driving in to the hilt slowly but surely. He pulled in and out slowly, gradually picking up the pace and before long I was screaming him name out into the forest in ecstasy as he hit my sweet spot with every thrust, making me see stars every time.

"Come for me?" He breathed into my ear.

That was all it took to send me over the edge and I could feel us both coming in unison. Having Kili inside me was the best feeling I had ever experienced in my 77 years and I never wanted it to end.

After Kili and I came down from our simultaneous high, Kili pulled out of me and rolled over to my side, waiting for a moment to regain his breath before reaching out and pulling me with him to rest my head on his belly, I rolled and faced him from where I lay and I smiled, content to stay in that moment forever and never be sad.

"I changed my mind. I'd miss you too much to shoot an arrow at you Kili." I moved my head slightly and kissed a spot of skin on his side before resting my head back on his chest.

He chuckled. "That's reassuring. Thank you. I'd miss you a lot too, of course." He smiled at me before kissing the tip of my nose and resting his head back down on the furs beneath us. "Now.. I think we may want to get the deer somewhere before someone finds it or us, or both.." At that we both chuckled, got up and dragged the deer back to the city to give it to the butcher.

* * *

**Loved writing this one. :)**

**Hope you liked it. PM or review with any thoughts, questions, requests. :)**

**A.x**


	4. Fili

**OK, here's the extended version of Fili. Not much extending needed in this one i'm afraid but I'm happy with the outcome. :) Hope you like it. **

* * *

The soft laps of the water were so tempting and it was hard to ignore them. I was tasked with watching over prince Fili while he was out today and he was doing everything he could to tempt me into doing something I would, no doubt, regret later on. Watching him swim around in the lake was, admittedly, one of the better tasks King Thorin had given me and I could not complain in the slightest as I watched his muscles work on pushing his body through the water.

"Would you just swim with me? Please? You look bored simply sat there. I know this mustn't be the best job my uncle could have tasked you with today." he said from the edge of the deep water, resting his arms on the edge and peering up at me where I sat.

"You know I can't Fili. This is my job and, no matter what I think, I must obey the commands of my king. You know this. Plus, it isn't exactly the worst job. I could have been watching your brother tend his bunnies" I said, looking directly at his eyes, smirking at the thought of prince Kili's bunnies in their hutch in the royal quarters. He closed his eyes in frustration of my answer no doubt and looked as though he was thinking.

"That would be a waste of your efforts and talent and time. What about the wishes of your prince?" He said with a sly grin on his face. Trouble was most likely to come from this. "Have you been told not to obey your prince?" Ah, and there it is.

"No. But I…" I was interrupted by Fili being his usual stubborn self.

"Then get your bum into this water before I come and fetch you." He made to get out of the water, naked as the day he was born.

"No!" He lowered himself back into the water a little, but didn't cover up. I hurriedly carried on. "That won't be necessary. I don't feel very much like swimming today anyway. Maybe some other time Prince Fili." I said while swivelling around on the rock I was perched on so I was facing away, keeping an eye out for danger. "Get dressed, we'd better be going back now anyway".

I heard Fili sigh from his place in the water and the water splashing around him as he got out of the water. I did not hear anything for a few moments before I felt an arm snaked around my waist and I was hoisted over Fili's shoulder as he carried me towards the water. I'll admit that I did not have a bad view of prince Fili's bottom right now though so it wasn't all bad considering he had just thrown me over his shoulder and was now carrying me towards open water.

"Fili! You put me down right now or I swear I'll…!" I shouted while smacking his back in the hopes he would let me go.

"You'll what? Report me to my Uncle? I warned you about this. Disobeying the prince is a serious offense and you must be punished 'm'lady'." Fili patted my behind and I could basically taste the mischief pouring off him. Within seconds I was pulled back over his shoulder and seemed to be cradled in Fili's arms as he looked at me, holding my gaze and I become so lost in the gaze I lost all direction and didn't know where we were in relation to the water.

Fili must have carried on walking because before long I felt the water around my rear as Fili walked with me into the water. His grasp on my body loosed and I felt my lower body sinking in the water and panic grasped me until I felt the bottom of the water with my feet. The fact that I was now wet did not bother me as much as I thought it would. Not with Fili. Not now.

Fili pressed his mouth to my lips and began kissing his way down my body, tearing the fabric of my clothing as he went. I felt the panic set in again as I realised this would not end well for either of us.

"Fili.." I stopped as his mouth clamped down on my right breast. Somehow he had managed to tear my breast bindings as well. I looked down to find him looking up at me mischievously. He began sucking on my nipple, causing waves of pleasure to ripple through my body. My head was thrown backwards as I moaned aloud.

"Yes?" he pulled his mouth away from my body to say before kissing his way back up to my lips again. "Is there a problem m'lady'?"

"No." I stuttered out in response to his question.

"Good." He grinned. "Now then.." Fili then proceeded to peel my clothes from my wet body. Pulling my shoes from my feet proved to be a challenge as, by doing so, he dunked his whole body under the water and kissed my leg as he did it, a feeling, to which, I received an enormous amount of pleasure. As he emerged from the water, he pulled my leg out from under me, dunking me under the water. Fili swiftly responded by pulling me back above the water and apologising quickly.

I smiled. "It's fine. Now we're both wet." My smile grew bigger at his response.

"So we are." Fili pressed a hand against my belly and slid it down between our bodies until it reached between my legs, under the water. He quickly slid a finger into my opening and began pumping in and out. So good. I groaned at the feeling and pressed down on his hand, meeting him with every thrust of his fingers.

All too soon, he pulled out again and pulled me closer to him, pressing his length against me and, due to the friction created as we pushed against each other, this elicited a groan from both of our mouths. He pushed himself into my body quickly and I jumped a little and wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to be closer. He moaned my name. I moaned his name in response. We began pumping against each other, meeting in the middle.

It wasn't long before we both felt our orgasm's building inside us and, in a quirk of fate we came together. Fili pulled out of my body and rested his head against my shoulder. He walked us both out of the lake and laid me down on a large rock he had placed his furs on before he went swimming. He lay down beside me and pulled me to his body. I rested my head on his chest and toyed with the light chest hair covering him as he ran his hand through my wet hair.

"Do you want to know something?" Fili said, while looking at the clear sky, not looking down at me as he spoke.

"Hm?" I replied, curious, looking up at his face.

"I asked my uncle to allow you to be in my guard. He would not have let you otherwise. And I've been waiting to do that for weeks. Have you not noticed everything I've done?" He asked, moving his head slightly to look at me, cocking an eyebrow at me.

"Yes. I just thought you were being 'the mischievous prince'. As usual." I replied nonchalantly.

He chuckled, the vibrations from his chest rippling through my body. "That would be Kili. Always getting into trouble because of it aswell. Although I'm usually there to get into trouble with him. So yes, I suppose you are right, in a sense. But that made this so much better. Now, I think we should be getting back before uncle sends the rest of the guard out to look for us. Then we're both royally screwed."

I giggled at his choice of words and saw Fili's face contort in horrid disgust at the thought.

"Kinky." I joked as I looked at him, before moving to kiss him passionately and get up from the rock we were lead on and going to find my clothes, not missing Fili shake his head at my response.

"Erm.. Fili?" he looked up from where he was having trouble putting his trousers back on. I had just found my clothes and remembered what had happened to them. "You tore my clothes and my boots are soaked through."

"What a predicament. Luckily for you I always bring a spare set of clothes out with me." Fili tossed a bag at me which, to my surprise, contained a whole set of clothes. We both got dressed in silence and walked back to Erebor trying not to show what had just happened. We reached the throne room only to find a smirking Thorin with his arms over his chest and a grinning Kili hiding behind the throne.

"Oh dear.." Fili whispered to me. "I think we may have been found." We both walked forward to report to the king.

* * *

**So there you go. Fili. :)**

**Send me a review or a PM with your thoughts or a request or whatever. :)**

**A.x**


	5. Dwalin

**Not much was extended in this one I don't think but here you go anyway. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

It was getting quieter at the inn and there were only a few people left in the small room, including the band. There was a middle- aged man who had been sat in the corner all evening over pint after pint after pint, brooding, 2 elves who had drank all of our elven wine which didn't seem to have an effect on them, and a hobbit, which was odd for this bar but he'd had only one drink and had mulled over it for almost 2 hours. As I dodged around the tables collecting glasses, I skipped to the tune of the upbeat song the band were playing, not paying much attention to any of my other surroundings.

"Hey." A voice whispered in my ear making me jump. My reflex kicked in and I turned to hit the person who had spooked me only to have my hand stopped in middair. My father was the only one who, so far, had managed to do that and I was grateful that he had, otherwise, he would have been hurt. "Go to bed. I've got it from here." He said to me "You look tired. Go on." He pushed me towards the stairs at the side of the room.

"Yes, Papa." Resigning to the fact that I should go to bed, I went upstairs and started walking down the corridor to my room at the end of the hall. The corridor had all the other residents rooms off to the side making it easier for them to get downstairs than me or my father as theirs were closer to the stairs and therefore, the door. I heard the faint snores through the doors and was content as I walked slowly down the hallway.

There was a quiet click of a door from just behind me and then a hand took hold of my arm and pulled me through into one of the rooms. I had no idea which room so I had no idea which of the men had pulled me into their room.

I attempted to shout out to my father downstairs but another hand clamped over my mouth, rendering me unable to. "Don't shout." A gruff voice said desperately, but in the darkness of the room, I had no idea which of the residents of the inn had spoken, all I knew was that the person was a male. I continued to struggle, but my muffled shouts had no effect on the person holding me. "If I let go of you will you be quiet?" he quietly whispered in my ear. I stopped fighting him and let myself droop in his arms and nodded. "Good." He made good on his offer and let me go. I stumbled forward a little bit and turned to look at the mystery person but found only a figure shrouded in darkness.

I wiped a hand across my mouth and asked. "What do you want?" I feebly said, while attempting to back out and retreat towards the door. There were soft footfalls and then a candle was lit across the room and I found that I was in the room of the dwarf that had come in months ago, helping out downstairs and immediately getting along with all the punters in the bar downstairs, along with my father, earning him a job working here. "Dwalin?" I walked forward to him, finding myself almost completely trusting him immediately, never having spoken much to him in the time he had spent there.

"You have no idea what you do to those men down there do you?" he asked, his face full of concern. Why should he be concerned? He slowly made his way closer to me cautiously.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, taking in his muscular form subtly. Apparently, not subtly enough as he chuckled obviously as he noticed what I was doing.

"You do that. You observe quietly, noting movements and personalities quickly. Do you realise how that makes men…Oh fuck that." He strode across the room with the candle still in his hand and pressed his mouth firmly against mine in a blisteringly hot kiss, his hand quickly thrown around my waist, pulling my towards him. I was the one to initially pull away from the contact and, as I did, he pushed further towards me, pushing me backwards to the door silently, placing the candle on the table to the left of it and placing his hands on my waist, hoisting me up the door. I wrapped my legs as far around his large waist as I could.

I moved my lips against his slightly. He took this as my consent and pushed himself towards me, holding me up against the door. Dwalin very quickly began removing my layers and very soon I was left bare. He looked down and back up at me with lust filling his expression. I quickly began moving my hands to at least try and cover myself up a bit.

"Don't" his rough voice growled before his lips were upon me again, kissing my mouth even harder than before. I felt him press his length against me. When had he lost his trousers? He pulled back to look at me and asked, "Do you want this?" I nodded a tiny bit and before I knew what was happening, he had pushed himself in to the hilt, making my scream his name into the empty room. I tried to quiet my scream as the walls were thin and that could get both of us into trouble but Dwalin helped with that as he captured my lips with his again.

Dwalin thrust into me roughly, pushing me up against the doorway with every push. Dwalin was a warrior and he fucked like one and I found that I liked it. It wasn't long though, before he spilled his seed within me and rested his head on my chest for a moment before pulling us both away from the door, turning around and leading us both towards the bed, laying me down and pulling himself out of me and laying down beside me, pulling the covers over us and pulling my backwards so my back was to his back and saying "Sleep." So softly in my ear that I immediately began to feel tired. "You'll need it."

I smiled and blushed slightly as I curled up my body as I usually did at night to sleep and feeling Dwalin curl his own body around mine. That was the night that changed my life and I never regretted it for a moment. Who knew that the warrior dwarf could be go from being hard and dominating to soft and warm within minutes?

* * *

**There you go guys. Hope you liked it. Drop me a PM or review with your thoughts. :)**

**A.x**


	6. Bofur

**Here you go. Next chapter. :)**

* * *

****Walking through the market with one purpose. "Evening lass." By the voice I immediately knew who it was. The very person I wanted to see today. Bofur. A smile graced my lips and I turned around to find him stood, arms over his chest, looking directly at me smiling in return. I slowly made my way over to his stall, grinning all the way. The market was almost empty and most sales men and dwarfs had cleared up and gone home for the night. Thankfully, I had caught him just as he was packing up.

"Bofur. How are you on this fine evening?" I asked as I reached him and leaned against his preferred stall and picked up some papers that were sitting on the wooden table.

"Mighty fine now lass, that's for sure." He grinned, looked me up and down, then turned and picked up a box of tools that had been placed on top of the table itself, and began to walk, nodding his head in a way to signal I follow, cocked brow, questioning. I responded quickly and followed, jogging a little to catch up the short space he'd created while walking, and it wasn't long before we reached his house, both of us chatting away, catching up what had happened since the last time we saw each other. Bofur put down the box on the doorstep and pulled out his key. Sliding it into the lock, he looked at me and winked, turning it and opening the door. We entered the dwelling and put the items down on a table close to the door, the keys dropped in a wooden dish on the other side of the doorway. "Drink?" he asked from beside me. I nodded and smiled as he lead me down a short walk to a room where a barrel was set up in the corner, glasses around it. He picked up a glass, twisted the metal thing, releasing the liquid into the glass and repeated the process, creating 2 drinks and within 2 hours we had drank the whole barrel out of its contents.

I looked into my empty glass, then up to the barrel, then over to Bofur who was currently sat next to me. "It would seem you are out of ale Bofur." I grinned slyly. He narrowed his eyes at me and stood up from the seats we had made for ourselves next to the barrel.

"Nonsense. This barrel is just for show." He held out a hand for me, which I took and he pulled me up roughly and we found ourselves centimeters apart. I took advantage of the opportunity presented to me in the split second and closed the distance between us, pressing my lips to his softly.

I found that he kissed me back hungrily and softly, slowly pushed me backwards into the wall we were previously leaning against. Bofur wrapped his hands around my waist and lifted me up the wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him closer to press against me, to which, he responded by pushing further against me, pinning me against the wall and rendering me unable to move all that much. He turned and carried me out of the room, down the corridor and I was softly pressed into a door, which gave away behind me as I was carried into another room and within a minute I was pressed onto a soft surface, still kissing him as he covered me with his body.

Bofur crawled up onto the sheets and began untying the laces of my dress, then pushing it down off my body. He did this quickly and quietly and very soon I was laid on the bed in only my brief underclothes.

"You seem to have me at a disadvantage sir." I said as I pushed a hand between our bodies and began to pull at the laces on his tunic before it gave way and I was able to pull it over his head before I pushed my hand down and started to pull at even more laces on his trousers. Bofur only chuckled as I did this as he watched me intently, amused. I had him bare in less than a minute.

"Now who has the advantage? hm?" he growled before burying his face in my neck and pressing his lips against my skin softly and kissing his way down, down until he reached my breast bindings, which he pulled off quickly, easily. Again he kissed down my body until he reached my underclothes, which he pulled off with skill I would not have expected from him.

I fisted a hand in his hair, pulling him back up to me and kissing him softly on the mouth.

"Bofur." I whispered to him quietly as his length was pressed to my opening. I had barely said it when he pushed into me slowly, taking me by surprise and causing me to shout out into the emptiness of the house. Bofur pressed his lips to mine and held my shouts as he thrust into me with increasing vigour and strength.

This was ecstasy, the way he took all my strength with the thrusts he made and I could feel my orgasm coming but I didn't want this to end. I held on as long as I could.

"Let go." He whispered.

That was all I needed for my release and I saw stars as he came with me. The way down from our high was slow. Bofur pulled out of me and laid beside me for what seemed like ages before he rolled over onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"Hey, wasn't your cousin meant to be in town today?" I asked as I knew Bifur was coming home from one of his travels today.

"Yes. But he wouldn't care, he used to make so much noise years ago. It was hard for me and my brother to stand it..." I interrupted him in is story telling.

"Woah! I didn't need to know about your brother's love making. Cause I have plans and there isn't anything that is going to stop me." I rolled over on top of Bofur and pretty soon we were both shouting out in the night, neither one of us getting any sleep until the early hours of the morning.

* * *

**There you go. Hope you liked it. :) Drop me any requests you want me to fulfil. The next one(s) will be up in the next few days. **

**A.x**


	7. Ori

**So. Last of the original chapters. So I can take down the Author's Note that's been bugging me so much.**

* * *

Erebor was quiet these days, no-one was around. Most of the residents of the kingdom were attending the King's 'announcement' ceremony. I found myself wandering the corridors as I was told earlier what the announcement was to be. I made my way to the library were my new husband had gained a job working. Only a few dwarfs were in the large room, milling around, carrying stacks of books to different locations around it.

"Hello, you." I heard from close behind me and I immediately recognised the voice.

"Ori. " Sighing, I turned and smiled at the, now more confident dwarf than he had been years before. The Battle of the Five Armies changed him, making him the man he is now, still the academic genius, but somehow darker, making him stronger and more confident in his actions.

Ori had put down the books he had been holding on the desk he had just walked past and made his way over to me. "What are you doing in here? Why aren't you in the throne room with Thorin?" he asked as he reached me, taking my hand and pulling me over to a bench in the middle of an open space, grinning bigger than I'd seen in weeks.

"Fili told me what the announcement was, days ago. I have no need to go to it." I told him. "I have nothing to do with so little people around, so I thought I'd come here…" I suddenly had a thought. "to see you." I turned to see Ori looking at me strangely, a look I had seen very rarely from this particular dwarf.

Silently, I stood, pulling him up with me and, quietly, we made our way out of the library and through the corridors to our private chambers. Ori had been given special claim to any chambers he wanted after he reclaimed Erebor with the King himself.

As seconds after the door shut behind us in our bedroom, I locked my lips with his and pushed him backwards into the bed, pressing my hands to his chest slightly, where he fell, grabbing my shoulders tightly and pulling me with him. I smiled against him, to which he smiled in return, climbing on top of him and straddling his waist, still kissing him passionately.

With my lips pressed against his, I untied the laces at the top of his trousers and tugged them off his legs, taking his shoes and underwear with them, like I'd done many times before. Smirking, Ori began to undo the ribbon holding my dress on my body, letting it pool at my waist, giving me the opportunity to rise up on my knees and remove it from my body, only making my husband grin further as he pulled off my loose breast binding as I lifted his shirt over his head and threw it across the room, out of reach and out of mind.

Ori had never been confident enough to disrobe me properly before but had relished in the sight of me doing it myself. This time, however, was different as he managed to do it mostly by himself. I moved down his body, still kneeling over him and thrust down and took all of his shaft into my mouth, stroking him slowly with my left hand aswell. He groaned aloud into the almost empty room. As I pulled away from him, he moaned at the loss but it was short lived as I began pressing small kisses up his body until I reached his mouth.

Positioning my entrance above his length, I resumed kissing him and slowly pushed down on him until he was fully sheathed in me. Ori's hands gripped my waist tightly and I groaned against his lips at the feeling and began to ride him slowly. I pushed the top half of my body up. He moved his hands to my breasts and squeezed ever so slightly. It felt so good and I smiled and pressed my hands to his, squeezing harder, dropping my body hard onto him.

I found my climax much too quickly for my liking and I exploded with pleasure around him clamping my body around him. The squeeze he received from my climax must have pushed him over the edge as well as I felt his orgasm as he spread his seed into my body. I collapsed on to his chest and he began toying with my hair, braiding it slowly into a complex braid, as we both came down from our highs.

"You know, I was heading to the throne room to listen to the king before you distracted me." He mumbled tiredly with amusement obvious in his voice. I smirked at his words and laid next to him, lazily drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

"Well… You had more fun with me than you would have done there didn't you?" I looked up to him and found him smiling. He nodded. "I thought so."

I rolled over and spread my legs over him, again straddling him for the second time Grinning, Ori placed one hand on my breast, squeezed slightly, eliciting a moan from me and he slid his other hand down his body before turning it and pressing his fingers against the folds between my legs.

I groaned and pressed down onto his hand. "You've never been like this before, why the sudden change?" I sighed out as he massaged me.

"No change. I've just been wanting to do this for a long time and finally found my opportunity." He smiled at me and pushed a finger inside of me. I shouted out into the room at the contact and pressed my own hands against his stomach, bracing myself against him. It was short lived as he pulled out of me and licked his fingers clean, smirking. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Of course not. It is a nice surprise." I smiled down at him and rested my head on his chest.

"So then. What exactly was the announcement Thorin wanted to tell everyone?" He asked, tipping his head a little to look at me.

"Oh just another wedding." I tiredly replied before relaxing fully and letting sleep overtake my body.

* * *

**There you go guys! Hope you liked it. :) **

**A.x**


	8. Bilbo

**OK. I received his one a while ago but wasn't sure how to go about it. I'm still not quite happy with it but here you go and i hope you like it. Lemme know?**

* * *

Supper. The most relieving meal of the day. The last one before bedtime and me and Bilbo had sat down to eat ours 20 minutes earlier. I had finished mine quickly and was slowly finishing my drink as Bilbo finished his own food, looking up at me every minute-ish, gaze sweeping across what he could see of my body and grinning before looking back down to carry on eating.

"Is there a reason you are watching me eat?" He asked as he finished off the last piece on his plate and wiped his mouth with the napkin that was resting at the side of his placemat.

"Does there need to be a reason for me to want to look at my partner?" I smirked at him as I stood and made my way around the table, brushing my hands across his shoulders as I walked around him and leaned against the table. "You full?"

Bilbo smiled at me, lust filling his gaze as he pushed his chair back and wrapped his arms around my waist, pressing his body flush against mine and pressing his lips softly against mine. "Yes. You?"

"Not quite." I said, grinning at him. He seemed to latch on to my meaning as he grasped my waist and lifted me slightly, enough so that I could sit fully on the table behind me. Bilbo pushed me backwards on the table, clearing everything in my way and lead me down carefully on the cool wood.

"We'll have to fix that then won't we?" he said as he leaned over me and pressed his lips to mine again, slowly tugging at the ribbon holding the top of my tunic to my body.

"Here?" I asked, attempting to push myself up on one arm but being held down by Bilbo's hand pushing at my stomach as he pressed a finger of his other hand to my lips. I received his message and leaned backwards, pulling at the collar of his tunic and tugging him to kiss me again. He did so while pulling me back across the table so my groin was pressed against his and I could feel his erection ready.

"Here is where we are. And can you wait to get all the way to the bedroom?" He growled in my ear lowly. He seemed to have changed, for the better in my opinion, since he went away with the dwarves. He had a raised libido and was more dominating than he was before his trip.

I shook my head and let him remove my top, trousers and underclothes before he pulled me up by my shoulders to kiss me again. As he kissed me, I took the opportunity to pull at the ties holding his trousers up and they quickly fell to the floor where Bilbo proceeded to kick them off and under the table, out of sight, out of mind, I always say. I then slowly crept my fingers up his torso, taking the hem of his shirt with them before tugging it over his head, simple and easy before tossing it out of the way aswell, leaving us both naked and ready.

Bilbo slipped a hand in between our bodies and easily slipped a finger into me, thrusting in and out, causing me to shout out to the whole house at the feeling as he added another finger and pulled out and pushed back in hard. He pulled his fingers out much to quickly for my liking and looked me directly in the eyes as he licked his fingers clean. "Ready?" he asked darkly as he smirked at me from under his long lashes.

I could not speak to I simply nodded. He just chuckled at my response as he moved closer to me, pressing his length against the slick folds between my legs. I gasped at the heat pooling between my legs as he did so.

"Wow. You're so wet." He sighed as he positioned himself at my entrance before pushing in slowly and kissing me slowly to match. I moaned into his mouth as he drove deeper and deeper into me, not slowing or relenting until he was fully sheathed in me.

"Sweet Valar, that's good." I moaned out into the room as he began pumping in and out of me slowly, passionately. Bilbo smiled into my lips as he pulled away and began kissing, licking, nipping at my neck, causing even deeper moans from me and even more chuckles from him.

I could feel my orgasm building inside me as my walls clenched around Bilbo's shaft. He moaned at the feeling and I came, exploding in screams as I filled Bag End with noise. Bilbo continued to drive into me hitting home with every thrust, harder, faster as he reached his own climax not too long after my own and as he came into me, spilling his seed into me, he shouted out my name, loud enough so that anyone who was walking past this side of the house, which was unlikely at this time of the night, they would have been able to hear what we were up to and would have known immediately.

Bilbo pulled out of me slowly and dropped his head down on to my belly, placing his hands on my thighs and stroking lazy circles into them as he came down from his high. I began stroking my fingers through his golden curls, which I'd heard was a very pleasurable and calming experience for men. Bilbo pressed his lips to the skin on my belly and smiled against me as he stood up again, pulling me to the edge of the table and parting my legs so they were at either side of him.

"Still hungry, my love?" he growled into my ear before beginning to press kisses to my neck and hitting my sensitive spot.

"I think I might have room for some more." I smirked at him as his eyes once more became dark and wide as he pulled away from my neck and hooked his arms underneath my knees, lifting my off the table and carrying me through the house towards the bedroom we spent a lot of our time in recently.

"Well then… we must do something about that then shouldn't we?" he whispered in my ear as we reached the bedroom door, which he kicked shut and nipped at the base of my ear promising what would be a sleepless night with him.

* * *

**Well there you go guys. Hope you liked it. Drop me a review or PM with any requests or thoughts or anything?**

**A.x**


	9. Fili Kili

**Sorry about the wait guys but here's the next one. :) Enjoy. **

* * *

Supper. The best meal of the day signalling that it was nearly bed time. Bilbo had gone out to the celebration party of Paladin and Eglantines wedding and I had offered to housesit for him, having little desire to go to another party in Hobbiton. Bilbo had kindly allowed me to choose what I ate for my supper meal and as I sat down to some simple biscuits and tea in front of the fire, there was a knock on the door. A strong, powerful knock on the door.

Sighing, I stood up and placed my plate of biscuits on the table by the chair I was sat in. Who could possily be wanting Bilbo at this hour? No problem i'll just tell them he's at the festivities and they'll go... away.

I'd made my way to the door and opened it half way through my thoughts. The two dwarves were smiling broadly at me and i sucked in a sharp breath.

"Good evening miss." the blonde brother said, smirking. "We were expecting you to be down at the party. Why aren't you there?" Fili asked as I stood, shocked that they had arrived here.

"I didn't want to. Why are you here?" I asked, trying to think if I'd invited them to the party previously.

"We wanted to see you. Didn't we Fee?" Kili said, looking slightly bashful.

"May we come in?" Fili asked, nodding to Kili's question. I simply nodded at watched as the two brothers proceeded to enter Bilbo's house, looking around.

"Why are you here and not in your own house?" Kili asked as he passed me. I closed the door behind them and gestured for them to follow me to the living room, where my cookies still sat, uneaten. "Ooh! Cookies!" Kili squealed and practically skipped over to the table, quickly devouring the biscuits.

"I'm here because Bilbo didn't feel content with leaving his house unprotected tonight and I offered to help. I don't particularly like parties so I volunteered to housesit." I moved over to the chair I previously sat in and took my place, turning it slightly to face the brothers who looked awkward standing in the middle of the room. "Take a seat." I gestured to the sofa a metre away from the chair.

Fili's face lit up and he moved over to me, picked me up easily and sat down on my chair, pulling me down to sit on his lap. I squeaked a little as I was lifted and rolled my eyes when I had realised what happened. "Fili!"

"Yes?" he smirked as I banged my fist on his chest. I simply shook my head and looked back at Kili who was smiling at us.

"What?" I asked the younger brother.

"Nothing. It's just that you look so good on top of my brother." My own eyes widened at his statement and I felt fili chuckle underneath me.

"Aye, that she does. " Fili said and I could feel the vibrations from his chest rumble through me. Kili must have seen the effect that his brother had on me as he smirked at me.

"Fee. You know that thing we were talking about earlier?"

"Yeah?"

"Well I think you were right." Kili said, looking directly at me. He shurgged off his furs and placed them over the back of the sofa before sitting down on the edge of the table, facing us.

"What are you two talking about?"

"Well.. We were talking on the way here and..." The rumble of his words through our bodies had such an effect on me that I turned and pressed my lips to his. I felt the words he was going to say stop and a chuckle rise from him as he kissed me back. He broke the kiss and whispered in my ear, cousing me to melt at his words. "We both know that I can break you just by speaking." He stopped, moved back and looked at Kili who looked sad all of a sudden. "Kee?" I saw a meaningful glance pass between them and Kili lit up as Fili stood up, holding me as he did so before he put me down on the ground. I backed away from him a little only to press against Kili, who's arms wrapped around my body, encompassing me whole.

His lips pressed against my ear, soft as daisies as his hands moved up and down my body.

"Kili.." I sighed as I pressed backwards into his touch, seeing Fili making his way back to us, smiling. He reached out and pressed one hand to my left cheek before pushing himself down to press his lips against mine. I kissed him back hungrily, forgetting everything but the feel of the two brothers against my skin.

I was pulled away from the warmth of Kili's chest as Fili lifted me off the ground. I instinctively wrapped my legs around his waist tight enough to hold myself up as Fili began unbuttoning my dress and I immediately ground my waist against him, making him groan out. I smiled and turned my head to look at Kili as I unbuttoned Fili's shirt before beckoning him over to me. He smiled and walked to me and I pressed my lips against his, eliciting another moan from the younger brother.

I felt my dress become loose enough and I loosened my legs and dropped to the ground to let it pool at my feet. I saw the hungry looks of both of the brothers as I stepped out of it and moved to unbutton Kili's trousers, again, pressing my lips to his. I felt him smile against me as I heard the quiet rustle of fabric and knew that Fili was undressing. Ever eager.

Soon enough I felt Fili's hands wrap around my chest and his fingers rub over my nipples as he went to massage my breasts. I moaned into Kili's mouth at the feeling and heard him chuckle as his trousers dropped to the floor along.

Each left bare before the others, we made our way through the doorway of the bedroom my cousin used specifically for guests. As soon as the door closed behind me, I was spun and lifted. Fili. I wrapped my legs around the elder brother as he carried me towards the bed in the centre of the room and smiled at him. I felt the blankets under my rear as Fili placed me onto the bed and I felt the bed dip as his brother crawled onto the bed behind me.

I turned my head and made my way to the younger brother, pushing him backwards to lie down on the covers, to which he obliged, smirking at me. I dropped my head and immediately took his length into my mouth and heard the groan as he let his own head fall back onto the pillows.

The bed dipped again and I felt Fili's cool hands on my back as he moved onto the bed with us and one of them slipped over my rear and between my legs and began rubbing against me. I moaned, causing Kili to also groan as the sensation as I bobbed my head up and down over his shaft. Fili slipped a finger inside my heat and began at a hard pace, thrusting in and out, causing me to almost shout around Kili's length.

Fili soon pulled his finger away and moved so that he was positioned near my entrance. "Ready?" he asked. I nodded and closed my eyes, breaking eye contact with Kili and adjusting to Fili inside me.

Kili came quickly into my mouth and i gulped down all that I could as Fili pushed into me slowly but I could feel his orgasm building quickly and before long he came inside me, groaning as he did so. He pulled out of me and dropped himself on to the bed beside me, breathing heavily. I grinned and pulled my head away from Kili's erection and began kissing my way up his body as I went. I reached his mouth and lifted my rear to press down a little on his length as I kissed him. I waited a moment and caught my breath back from Fili's enslaught as I pushed down fully on Kili, sheathing him completely on me. I monaed out at the feeling and adjusted quickly to him as I pushed up and then dropped my body back down hard, causing him to groan out.

After a few thrusts I came, shouting out into the emptiness of the house, as did Kili as he came into me. I dropped down to the side of him, pulling his shaft out of me. We were all breathing heavily, even Fili still, who hadn't come down from his high yet. I moved to rest my head on Kili's belly and felt his had run through my golden curls and gestured for Fili to come and rest his head on mine to which, he did.

We lay there for what felt like millenia, still. I ran my hands through Fili's hair as Kili ran his through mine.

"Hey! I'm home" The voice carried through the house as all three of us jumped, realising our clothes were still in the 'living room'.

"Shit." I whispered, knowing that my cousin would most likely never trust me with his house again.

* * *

**OK. I know that I got a little caught up with the beginning bit but I hope this was fine. :) Send me a review or PM with any requests remember guys! **

**A.x**


End file.
